Seven Minutes in Heaven
by YesILikeEridan
Summary: When Julchen and Elizaveta get their seven minutes in heaven, much stuff happens. No plot, one-shot Nyo!Prussia x Hungary smut.


_**Seven Minutes in Heaven**_

"Elizaveta!" Julchen grins. "You just got yourself seven minutes in heaven together with me, c'mon up!" she says and opens the door for the other girl to step inside.

Eliza sighs as she steps through the door and Julchen shuts it tightly behind the both of them. "Well then, let get started," she says, wrapping her arms around Eliza's neck.

"And just what were you thinking of doing?" Eliza asks as she crosses her arms and rolls her eyes.

"Enjoying our seven minutes in heaven, silly," Julchen says as she pulls Eliza closer and places her hands on Eliza's hips.

She was about to lean in and steal a kiss when Eliza pushes her away.

"And I suppose you're thinking you'll be the one in control?" A small smirk graces her face as she pushes Julchen back, enjoying the surprised expression on the other girl's face.

"Huh wha-" Julchen is cut off when Elizaveta mashes their lips together, holding her hips steady with one hand and cupping her face with the other.

Julchen lets out a small yelp before she closes her eyes and sinks into the kiss.

_Well this works as well,_ she thinks to herself. She wraps her arms around Eliza. She can feel the other girl's smug grin as they kiss.

Elizaveta slips her tongue into Julchen's mouth, earning a throaty moan from her partner. Eliza is enjoying being in control, and the noises that Julchen is making are only pushing her to delve deeper into her mouth and explore every crevice.

Julchen's mind is full of Elizaveta and she realises that she wants to touch and be touched more. She starts to slide her hands under Eliza's shirt to feel every muscle, curve and soft bit of Eli's back.

Eliza shivers at Julchen's touch, but doesn't stop her. Instead, she removes the hand that had been cupping the girl's neck and traces across Julchen's collarbones lightly with her finger tips, before moving to unbutton her shirt

Julchen feels herself shiver as she shrugs off her shirt. She nibbles at Eliza's bottom lip to keep the other girl from actually looking down on her body.

Eliza lets her hands roam all over Julchen's skin. She expertly reaches around her partner to unhook her bra. Once it falls to the floor, Eliza blindly massages Julchen's breasts, earning many small moans and whimpers.

Julchen is enjoying the attention she's getting thoroughly. She can't focus enough to remember that the people outside the closet can hear them.

"Eli... Eli feels good..." she moans as she pushes herself against Elizaveta's touch. She slides her hands down and starts to undo the buttons on Elizaveta's pants.

Eliza is too far gone to care about what the people outside will think. She kisses and bites across Julchen's jaw, pausing to nibble at her ear before continuing down her neck where she bites and sucks on the pale flesh, leaving a dark hickey.

Julchen knows people will notice the hickey when they walk out, and she loves it. She throws her head back and bites down on her lip before she continues fumbling with the buttons on Eliza's pants. When she's finally done she slides her hand inside the front of Eliza's underwear and starts to softly rub her fingers over the lips down there.

Elizaveta throws her head back and moans as she feels her heat being stroked. "J-Julchen mmmmhhhh mo-more" she moans as she feels her clit being massaged. Eliza buries her head in Julchen's neck, panting slightly and planting soft kisses everywhere her lips can reach.

Eliza's hands roam across Julchen's skin before she brings them to rest around her neck, fingers tangling in her smooth white hair.

Julchen slides a finger into Eliza's opening and starts pumping it in and out, much too slowly for Eliza's taste. "Faster" she mumbles into Julchen's neck as she rocks her hips in time with Julchen's finger. Not too long after, Julchen adds a second and then a third finger.

Eliza captures Julchen's lips in another passionate kiss. She breaks away, mewling as her partner curls her fingers and stimulates her G spot.

Julchen knows that her partner is close, and turns her head to nibble Eliza's ear, earning a loud moan that interrupts breathy panting.

"Nngh... J-Jul ah unng, so-so close" Elizaveta moans, pressing her body even closer to Julchen's. Eliza begins attacking her partner's neck with kisses, receiving a throaty moan from Julchen.

Julchen mewls as she feels her breasts being fondled yet again. She gasps as Elizaveta pinches the firm nub of one of her nipples and twirls it between her finger and thumb.

Julchen pumps her fingers faster, hitting Eliza's G spot each time and relishing in the moans and gasps she was making.

She feels the girl tighten around her and she captures Eliza's lips. Julchen feels Elizaveta moan into the kiss as she gets her sweet release.

Just seconds later, someone knocks on the door.

"Seven minutes is up, come on out girls," America's voice calls out.

The two girls hurriedly pull their clothes back on and carefully manoeuvre themselves out of the closet. They get a few weird looks as people notice the marks on Julchen's neck, but they simply do not give a shit.

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for reading. I am working on my collab fic and I'm nearly done the next chapter of 'A New Beginning' but I just thought I'd post this here in the mean time.**

**I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters**

**Please review. If you don't do anything else, just review. I would love to know how you people think I'm doing and criticism is loved, adored, eaten and breathed. This is a one-shot by the way, so don't expect a follow up :o) **

**Julchen: nyo!Prussia**

**Elizaveta/Eliza/Eli: Hungary**


End file.
